Liberty City Survivor Timeline
The following is a timeline of events relating to the Liberty City Survivor series. 1930's *1933: McGregor "Flapper" Smith is born in Sicily. 1940's *1940: Vito "Ace" Tourvicci is born in Sicily. *1947: Albert Salatskee is born in Liberty City, U.S.A. *1948: McGregor Smith's father is assassinated by a hitman from a rival mafia family in Liberty City. 1950's *'1952:' Colton Barr is born somewhere outside of Liberty City; Yuri Zyteslav is born in Prypiat, Ukraine. *'1957:' James "The Outlaw" Madison is born in southern Texas. 1960's *'1961:' Jack Bronx is born in Liberty City; Alma Roman-Douglas is born in America. *'1962:' Ivan Deskavic is born in Russia; Salvatore "Sal" DiMaggio is born in Liberty City. *'1964:' Koburt van de Veer is born in Amsterdam, Netherlands; Erland Bergman is born in Sweden. *'1966:' Yoshimitsu Masui is born in Japan; André Macnair is born in Liberty City, U.S.A; Jack "Brutal" Brooks is born in Vice City, Florida. *'1967 (December):' Vito Tourvicci and his wife Sara arrive in Liberty City, U.S.A. *'1968:' Akash Dhingra is born in New Delhi, India. *'1969:' Lou "LC" Flash is born in Liberty City, U.S.A; Buddy "Lucky" Goode is also born in Liberty City. 1970's *'1970: 'Xavier "Broken" Vidal is born in Madrid, Spain. *'1971: 'Christopher O'Shea is born in Ireland. *'1972: 'Gabriel Espinoza, Jr., is born in Los Santos, San Andreas; Yuri Zyteslav joins the Spetsnaz. *'1973:' Herman "Ghost" Garret is born in England; Alessandro Maldini is born in Lazio, Italy; Tarik Selmi is born in Algeria; Jack Bronx's mother dies. *'1974:' Maya Felotas is born in Durango, Mexico; Osa "Happy" Padilla is born in Mexico; after years of planning, McGregor Smith eliminates the rival mafia family with the support of the Leone Family *'1975:' Carl Martin is born in Liberty City; Jericho "7th Disease" Cross is born in Nevada. *'1976:' Alistair Agan is born in Ireleand; Arkarian "Ark" Denally is born in San Fierro, San Andreas. *'1977: 'Logan "Fists" McNeil is born in San Fierro, San Andreas. *'1978: '''Jack "The Ripper" O'Sullivan is born in Dublin, Ireland. *'1979:' Richard Mason is born in Liberty City, U.S.A. 1980's *'1981:' Nicholas Preston III is born in Australia. *'1982:' Mark "Right n Wong" Wong is born in Chinatown, Portland, Liberty City, U.S.A. *'1983: Vito Tourvicci founds the Tourvicci Mafia Family, using his established connections and gamblng earnings. *'1984: 'Lou Flash is arrested after a gig in Shoreside Vale, Liberty City, and is put into a juvenile detention center for four years. *'1986: 'Johnny Buckshot is arrested in Liberty City for the murder of ten men, after arriving in town to purchase drugs for his mother. *'''1987: Lyra Sakaguchi is born in Northern Ireland; upon arrival in Liberty City, Mario Cerone is framed for the murder of a woman and her son, and is sent to prison for fourteen years. *'1989:' Herman Garret becomes a professional assassin. 1990's *'1991:' Franz Chavez betrays his gang, the Franzchise, after hijacking a bank van. *'1991 (August 1):' Jericho "7th Disease" Cross murders both his abusive parents and escapes their home. *'1991 (August 22):' Jack Bronx and his squad do a drug bust in Wichita Gardens, Liberty City. The deal goes bad, and his brother Max Bronx and a rookie are killed. Jack leaves the force afterwards. *'1994 (March 17):' McGregor Smith's wife is murdered. *'1997: 'Lou Flash relocates to Staunton Island, Liberty City, where he is approached by both the Yakuza and the Colombian Cartel, due to his knowledge of the Leone Family setup. *'1997 (April):' Sei Suzuki's father, Sakuya Suzuki, dies. *'1997 (June):' Sei Suzuki is assassinated. *'1998: 'Logan McNeil becomes a delivery boy for the Leone Family, after being recommended by his friend Mark to the Don, Salvatore Leone. 2000's *'2001 (September):' The events of Liberty City Survivor take place. Joey Goterelli wins the competition in late November. *'2001 (October): '''The events of Grand Theft Auto III take place. *'2001 (December): After being sent to ambush a group of Triad warlords, Mark is killed in a Triad deathtrap orchestrated by the Leone Family. Logan McNeil holds Don Toni Cipriani at gunpoint, but is convinced not to kill him after Cipriani offers him a job as a cleaner for the Leones, which he takes. Upon arriving at his home, he discovers his friend, and Mark's sister, Lauren, has been raped and murdered. He swears revenge on the Triads, and promises himself to kill every Triad he sees. *'''2003 (November 28): The second season of Liberty City Survivor begins. *'2004 (January 1): 'Herman Garret is killed outside Portland Beach, Liberty City. *